K - Blinded by Rage
by KatsuragiRorensu
Summary: Sequel to "Love, the Heartless Woman". Mikoto is now dead, and HOMRA has been disbanded by the loss of their leader. Its clansmen have since gone on to live normal lives. The Blue King, Reisi Munakata, is now the leader of the city for his acts, with Seri by his side. Unbenknownst to him, Izumo has a very big surprise waiting. Perhaps... a feud worse than Mikoto's is imminent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, dear readers. It's me, KatsuragiRorensu, back for some more. As I promised, I'll be making the sequel for my first K fanfic - "Love, the Heartless Woman". This multi-chapter story would still focus on the love angle between Izumo Kusanagi, SCEPTER 4 lieutenant Seri Awashima and the Blue King, Reisi Munakata. Oh yeah, "Love, the Heartless Woman" focused on Izumo and Seri's relationship in the past. This time, the pairing would be more of Reisi x Seri, though there're still hints of Izumo x Seri. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :D**

* * *

Months have passed since the death of the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. HOMRA dissolved and its clansmen resumed their original lives as normal people, having lost their Auras to pay tribute to their fallen King. Misaki became a famous skateboarder all around Japan and reaching out to the West. Rikio began working out and became a trainer for various sports like boxing and karate. Anna, despite her identity as a Strain, began studying at a local school with Shohei, Eric and Saburota helping in her studies. Lastly, Izumo remained in his bar and tended to his customers every night like the bartender that he really is.

"Ooooi! Kusanagi-san!"

"Eh?", Izumo turned around and finds Misaki standing at the door. He was not alone - Rikio, Anna, Eric, Shohei and Saburota were with him.

"Yo!", Rikio, Eric, Shohei and Saburota bowed down. Izumo did not look pleased, however.

"Do I look like Mikoto to you?"

Rikio stuttered in shock. "Well, no, but-"

"I thought I told you all to go on with your lives. HOMRA is gone.", the bartender reiterated to his former fellow clansmen.

"But that doesn't mean we can't visit and have a drink, right?", Saburota told Izumo. He became speechless.

"...You're right. Well, having a drink won't hurt.", Izumo sighed and gave a smile to them. Anna was delighted.

"I'll have some cherry juice!", the white-haired girl happily requested.

"Kusanagi-san, you have any beer?", Rikio asked.

"I can settle for cola!", Misaki yelled over the counter.

"I know, I know, no need to yell at me.", Izumo chuckled. He turned his attention towards Shohei, Eric and Saburota. "How about you three?"

"We can go for beer, just like Rikio-san!", Shohei answered.

"One cherry juice, one cola and four beers coming right up!", a suddenly-brightened Izumo beamed.

Not long after, the former HOMRA members sat side-by-side with their drinks in front of them. Anna, on the other hand, sat by the couch like she used to back in the day. Before, she often stares at the table with her blood beads rolling around in unison. Now she's just staring at her red-colored beverage with her unusual blank expression.

"...", Izumo stared at Anna. "So, how is Anna doing?"

"Oh, uhh... she's doing very well in school, Kusanagi-san. Rikio's been bringing her there everyday, and the teachers say she is a remarkable student!", Misaki answered. Izumo smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"W-We help in her studies, too!", Shohei quickly answered as well.

"Fascinating.", Izumo said as he continues to wipe some more wine glasses.

"Kusanagi-san, check this out!", Eric smacked Rikio's shoulder. "Kamamoto won a boxing tournament last month! He knocked the hell out of his opponents with ease!"

Izumo smiled again. "That's not surprising to hear. Of course, Kamamoto-san was already fast when he was fat, just look at how he injured Akiyama and Benzai back in Ashinaka. Who knows how fast he is now, since he's thinner and fitter."

"He's also training those karatekas and other fighters in sports.", Saburota added.

"Hey, you guys, you're making me sound so big. I'm just trainer.", Rikio clarified his friends.

"Nawgh, it's the same as those sports jizz! You train those guys who become big in their world, and without those like you, they'd be suckers!", Shohei told him.

"Okay. If that's how it is.", Rikio sighed and took a gulp from his beer.

Izumo continued to watch his friends converse with each other. He didn't mind asking them about themselves... but he did mind them asking him about himself lately.

"Do I have to answer that? Isn't it obvious to you? I'm just here at the bar tending as usual.", Izumo answered with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Really?", Misaki asked. Izumo gave him a blank stare as if to scare him. "Okay."

"...", Rikio looked at Izumo, who is still wiping the wine glasses. "...How's Seri-chan?"

Izumo stopped what he was doing when he heard this. The others panicked as the bartender laid a rack of glasses aside and looked at them.

"Dude, did you have to ask him about her?", Shohei yelled.

"What? I'm just asking how Kusanagi-san and Seri-chan are doing. They've been quite clingy back in Ashinaka, y'know? Seri-chan was crying and-"

*WHAM!*

"OGH!", Rikio groaned in pain.

"...I haven't seen her lately. The last time I did was... at the spring festival.", Izumo, with his fists clenched, told his clansmen. "...And she was with that bastard Munakata."

"She's still gaga over that turd?"

"Hey. That _turd_ killed Mikoto. I know it's for our sake, but... if he was the one who killed the _Colorless King_ instead, Mikoto's Weissman level wouldn't have rocketed to oblivion. HOMRA would still be whole today.", Izumo explained.

"The Blue King now has a grip on this city, huh?", Misaki asked.

"Yeah. A damn tight one.", Izumo sighed. "Although he does have that, he offered HOMRA some places in SCEPTER 4. That sleazy prick's trying to get even stronger than before with numbers."

"We were offered that crap, too. We ain't needing some pure cause and crap like that! It has always been 'No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!' Right, guys?!", Misaki yelled.

"Yata-san is right! No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!", Rikio started yelling.

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"

His fellow clansmen were as enthusiastic as ever, as if Mikoto and Totsuka were still with them. Soon enough, they bid farewell to Izumo. The bartender locked up afterwards and prepared to go home.

"...", Izumo blankly looked at the faded "HOMRA" sign near the door. He then looked at the bar doors as he flipped the sign from open to closed.

"...Totsuka...Mikoto... it wouldn't be like this if both of you are still alive.", Izumo thought to himself. "...Munakata.", Izumo gritted his teeth at the thought of the Blue King in his mind. He does not blame him for Totsuka's death, but the Blue King had done so much to Izumo than anyone could imagine. "That bastard... Took my girl... Killed my best friend... Damn you, Munakata."

*BAM!*

"...", Izumo fell silent as he punched the wall. He walked away from the bar, his hand bleeding from the knuckles. After passing by a few streets on the way...

"...Seri-chan...", Izumo thought to himself. "...I won't forgive him if you get hurt like last time."

All of a sudden, a flash of light from above catches Izumo's attention. The bartender looks up, his eyes widening at what he saw. His lips then curled into a smile.

"...Munakataaaaa...!"

He then looked back at the road, smiling with his pupils glowing in a fiery red.

* * *

**That's about it for Chapter One. I hope it's not too short or something like that, and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are free, just don't bash me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, it's me, KatsuragiRorensu. I'm back once again for Chapter 2 of "Blinded by Rage". In the previous chapter, I showed what HOMRA became of after Suoh Mikoto's death. The militant faction had disbanded after the loss of their King and everyone went on to have a normal life, as ordered by Izumo. Well, the first chapter focused on HOMRA. Now, I'll show (in my opinion) what happened to SCEPTER 4 after the Battle of Ashinaka High. Enjoy. :D :D :D**

* * *

Their victory several months ago could only be summed up into one word - fulfilling. Knowing that they had protected the city and its people from getting involved, SCEPTER 4 celebrated what they saw was a triumphant victory. Even Fushimi was glad to be part of it.

"You still remember that time in Ashinaka?! Told 'ya we'll win!", Domyoji bragged to his fellow Clansmen. The Blues still found time to laugh themselves out despite their busy schedule.

"Yeah. If it weren't for the Captain, we'd all be dead a long time ago.", Kamo chuckled back.

"That reminds me. Why did you get to be in charge back then, Ryuho?", Andy asked his deep-voiced Clansman.

"Because I was the nearest to the Lieutenant, that's why. Plus, I don't act like a jerk.", Kamo told him. Domyoji gulped as the others laughed. "No need to deny it. Himori-sama and Tatsuya-kun saw you get nailed on the balls by a girl."

A bigger laugh made the noise inside the room louder.

"T-T-That's... ARGH! I thought I told you guys to shut your mouths about that?!", Domyoji yelled at Akiyama and Enomoto.

"H-Hey, don't look at me, Andy-san!", Enomoto panicked. "Himori-san was the one who spread the story."

"Yeah, we tried to stop him. Yeah, we did.", Hidaka popped out of nowhere.

"You weren't even there when he told everyone, stupidhead!", Enomoto yelled at Hidaka.

"Anyways, back to the battle months ago.", Akiyama told everyone.

"I remember you and Yujiro-san getting your butts handed to ya by that fat guy. Who was he again? Kamamoto, is it?", Domyoji said as he sat on his desk.

"Yeah. It was Kamamoto Rikio. He was fat back then. Now he's thin and in the sports business. Now I know why you shouldn't pick on fat guys.", Benzai told Domyoji.

"But you know what's better?", Hidaka asked in excitement. "That moment when Black Dog came! Tatsuya and Daiki were like, 'We're gonna kick your ass' to him, then BOOM!", he laughed.

"Dude. You really landed on your head, didn't you?", Fuse asked Hidaka.

"Why? Do I have a bump on my head?", Hidaka rubbed his hair in confusion.

"Don't you remember, Akira? You were with me and Daiki-san when Black Dog came.", Enomoto told his fellow Blue.

"And? What does that mean?"

Everybody gave a sigh. It seems Hidaka does not remember what happened.

"That means you also flew from Black Dog's attack, idiot. Ren told me you landed on your head and laid there motionless for a few minutes before getting back up.", Daiki told him.

"Ohhhh. I get it.", Hidaka laughed.

"Hmm...? What is this? Slacking off so early?"

The noise inside the room quickly faded as a blonde woman walks in. She looks at each and every one of them as she steps in further. She was none other than SCEPTER 4's lieutenant and only girl, Seri Awashima.

"What's all this about? All the laughing and yelling?", Seri asked.

"..."

"Isn't anyone going to tell me why you were all smiles just a while ago?"

"..."

Seri felt as if she killed the mood.

She sighed. "Okay... I'm sorry to have killed the mood right there when I came in. I mean... it's rare for you all to be so happy like this."

"Is it bad, ma'am?", Kamo asked her. Seri shook her head.

"I, for one, think it's nice to have a laugh for some time. We can't be all glares and frowns most of the time.", Seri smiled as she leaned over Kamo's desk. "Don't you think so, too?"

"Y-Yes...", Kamo looked away, blushing. Seri stood back straight. She looked at Enomoto and Goto.

"How about you, Tatsuya-kun? Ren-kun?"

"Maybe so, Lieutenant.", Enomoto replied as he pushed his glasses back up.

"A smile won't hurt, so yeah.", Goto answered.

"We may be like a police organization... but we are still humans. Humans with a heart. I hope you remember that.", Seri closed her eyes as she crossed her arms, her head bowing down slightly.

"Will do, ma'am."

The lieutenant opened her eyes and looked at her Clansmen. "Thank you."

Seri looked away, still smiling. The beautiful lieutenant walked up a spiral staircase while the other Blues looked on. They couldn't help but notice something different about their lieutenant.

"Man, the lieutenant sure has changed ever since Ashinaka.", Benzai said, breaking the silence inside the room.

"Everyone's changed since that battle.", Fuse stood up from his seat and walked to the windows. He could clearly see a view of Shizume City from it. "The good news is we got praised for saving Shizume City from destruction. What's better is that we were praised more for preventing another Kagutsu Crater."

The other Blues stood up from their seats and looked outside the windows as well. Fuse continued, "We had HQ rebuilt into a taller one where we could see the city clearly."

"Yeah. We even had more recruits for coming in. SCEPTER 4's been growing and growing since then.", Akiyama said.

"Well, if there's anyone who we should thank for all these, I'll say it's the Captain. Without him, we could've been ashes a long time ago.", Goto looked at his fellow Blues as he said this.

"I agree. Captain Munakata's done so much for us.", Hidaka said while gazing the cityscape.

"Hey, have you heard about this?", Enomoto asked them. "I think I heard Fushimi-san talking to the Lieutenant the other day."

"What is it? Tell us.", Benzai asked him back.

Enomoto looked around. After making sure no one was secretly listening from afar, they huddled together like a football team. "I heard..."

"You heard what?", Goto asked.

"I heard..."

"What is it?", Akiyama asked as well.

"I heard..."

"Come on, spill it out, Enomoto!", Benzai became annoyed.

"I heard-"

The Blues got tired of waiting. "TATSUYA!"

"Okay, okay, jeez... I think the Lieutenant... and the Captain... are...are..."

"Goddammit, tell us!", Akiyama comically threatened Enomoto.

Enomoto rose two fingers up, one from each hand. He waved them far from each other. "Pyooo..." He brought them closer together afterwards.

"R-Really?!", Hidaka yelled.

*WHAM!*

"Akira, keep it down! She might hear us.", Domyoji grinned as he looks at a pained Hidaka.

Enomoto tapped his lips with a raised finger. "Shh. Don't tell anybody 'cause I'm not sure about it."

"Well, rumors are rumors. We won't know unless the Captain or the Lieutenant says it.", Kamo said. They all look at the cityscape in silence.

"Oh yeah, has anyone seen Fushimi-san? It's his turn to train the children, right?"

Meanwhile, Seri walks along a hallway filled with paintings of the main members of SCEPTER 4. Hidaka, Goto, Fuse, Enomoto, Domyoji, Kamo, Benzai, Akiyama and Saruhiko Fushimi. Even Takeru Kusuhara's portrait was included as respect for their late Clansman. After a hefty while, she reached a large door and knocked on it.

"..."

Seri sighed. "Captain... it's me." She opened the door and entered the room. The walls had three paintings side-by-side - Seri on the left, Reisi Munakata in the middle and the previous Blue King, Jin Hibari. As she walked in further, she could only hear the sounds of jigsaw pieces being arranged. "...Captain..."

*clack...clack...clack..."

"...", Seri looked down.

*clack...clack...clack..."

"Captain..."

*clack...clack...clack..."

Seri tried to stop herself from frowning. She got annoyed, but she somehow managed to compose herself. Giving out a sigh, she gently smiled and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Reisi-kun..."

*clack*

"...", a man in glasses wearing a blue trenchcoat looked at the voluptuous Seri. It was none other than Reisi Munakata, captain of SCEPTER 4 and most importantly, the Blue King. "Ah. Awashima-kun... I did not notice you standing there."

Seri stared at Munakata, her smile fading. Munakata was surprised. "My, my. You're odd today, aren't you, Awashima-kun?"

Seri continued to stare at him.

Munakata smiled. "So we're having a staring contest, eh? Fine." They stared at each other for a while until Munakata intentionally batted his eyelashes. He chuckled as he understood why Seri would not answer him.

"I see. I'm sorry I ignored you back there... Seri-chan.", Munakata smiled as he rested his chin on his hands.

Seri finally smiled. "Reisi-kun..."

"What brought you here, anyway?", Munakata asked. Seri walked closer to him and stood at his side.

"Nothing. It's just...", Seri sighed. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?", Munakata was surprised yet again.

"So much has happened already for the past months. SCEPTER 4 has grown a lot, and most of all... you've been selected to lead the city after defeating the Red King in battle.", Seri explained as she clung on Munakata's chair.

"I managed through all of it. Why are you so worried, hm?", Munakata looked up at Seri and reached to her chin, touching it. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do.", Seri answered. "...But I was thinking... what if someone like Mikoto would appear again to threaten the city? You barely got out of Ashinaka alive. The next time... I... I don't know what would happen, Reisi-kun... if I lose you..."

Munakata looked down and got lost in thought, but he composed himself and looked back at Seri. He smiled and turned his chair, gently grabbing Seri's arm and pulling her down to him. He soon cradled Seri in his arms, with her hands clasped near her chest and her legs dangling over the chair's arms. The lieutenant blushed in embarrassment.

"R-Reisi-kun...", Seri stuttered.

"Shh...", Munakata whispered. "Just... trust me. That's all I ask of you."

"...", Seri bit her lips as she looked away. She felt Munakata's head leaning on her temple.

"Hm...", Munakata chuckled. He gave Seri a light kiss on her cheek. This made Seri look at him.

"Reisi-kun... I love you.", Seri said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, too.", Munakata replied back. He curled up a lock of Seri's hair as they closed their eyes. "...Tell Fushimi and the rest of our men that we will have a special dinner on Thursday."

"Dinner?", Seri asked without opening her eyes.

"It's on me.", Munakata rubbed her head. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"...Yes... Yes, it is.", Seri smiled in happiness.

"But you can tell them later. For now... just stay here... with me, Seri-chan."

"Okay..."

Munakata and Seri continued to share a romantic moment of silence...

* * *

**Wow, that's a first. Whenever I type something in my head, I commonly get a writer's block and thus, get myself in shambles. The ideas I had in mind just flowed and flowed and flowed into my hands like a waterfall. Well, that's all I could say for now, and I'm off to bed. That's it for Chapter Two. Hope you like it. Reviews are free, just don't bash me. :D**


End file.
